goanimate_v2fandomcom-20200215-history
Tigrus879 article (Archived)
NOTE: 'Virtually everything on this page is either obsolete or completely false. I was goofing around with the website at the time I made this article; purely out of boredom. So from here on out, this page will be archived and locked. '"Wait what's gonna happen now WHAAAAAA" Go to this one instead; please don't ask me to come back here. Thanks for your consideration. -Tigrus https://goanimatecommunity.wikia.com/wiki/Tigrus879 The Article '''Tigrus879 (a portion of his real name is''' Matt') is a GoAnimator, video gamer, Wikia contributor, and GoAnimate V2 Wiki Admin most notable for producing his Tigrus879 GoAnimate movies. He also is recognized for his GoAnimate Adventures webseries. Tigrus879 is neither a good or bad user. He's neutral and capable of respecting one's opinions/views on certain topics such as grounded videos, baby shows such as Dora, and behavior card videos. He was fired from admin. but hopefully, he got admin back '' Likes/Dislikes Likes: Godzilla, Mothra, Baragon, King Ghidorah, Ultraman, Marvel, Spider-Man, Venom, X-Men, The Avengers (Marvel), The Simpsons, Looney Tunes, Peter Griffin, Coulden Pettit, amSalley94, Matt Crowley, Phillip Psareas, African Vulture, Smirks, spaghetti, meatballs ,Puerto Rico, GoAnimate, Flash, Spore, Spore Galactic Adventures, Davo's Dark Injections, DarkEdgeTV, Screen Junkies, CinemaSins, USA, The Bronx Bombers (Yankees), Super Sentai, Pacific Rim, Jaegers, The MUTO, Japan, Transformers, Autobots, Decepticons, Pokemon, Nintendo, Sega, Sonic, Chao Garden, Devil (Dark Chaos) chaos, Scribblenauts Unmasked, Scribblenauts Unlimited, The Walking Dead Dislikes: Sonichu, watching way too many Disney movies, Hedorah, Gezora, poorly produced grounded videos, bees (although he isn't allergic to them), peaches, Camp Rock, High School Musical, Michael Bay, racism, Power Rangers Samurai, names the rangers/rangers' mentor(s) give to their zords, country songs from Texas and Tennessee, Shia-LeBoufing (the annoying repetition of a word/term is used for films), Disney's Planes, Olaf the snowman, Fred the squeaky teen, Verizon, Diancie, Minecraft, Ender Dragon, Creepers, Zombies His GoAnimate features PLEASE UPDATE IF NECESSARY (plus a Gallery) Here is a complete list of all of his GoAnimate features (visit the Tigrus879 Productions page for an updated list): Shrek Meets Comedy World (2013)* The Tigrus879 GoAnimate movie (2013)* The Tigrus879 GoAnimate movie 2 (Late 2013/Early 2014)* Shrek Meets Comedy World, Special Edition (Late 2013/Early 2014)* Society Overthrown (2014)** Tigrus879 the movie 3, Japan Rising (Summer or Fall 2014)*** Shrek, Return to Comedy World (Late 2014)^ Tigrus879 Birthday Special (November 2014)^ Tigrus879 the movie 4 (Late 2014/Early 2015)^^ *Made with GoAnimate 4 schools trial accounts * **Cancelled ***Upcoming ^In development ^^Currently not in development Gallery: poster21ca750a102ada0ff4b47f3e26e9865bdbd9886e.jpg|The poster for "The Tigrus879 GoAnimate movie 2" Snapshot 1 (6-25-2014 10-52 AM).png|Tigrus879, as he made his GoAnimate debut in Shrek Meets Comedy World Snapshot 1 (6-25-2014 10-55 AM).png|Tigrus879's Lil' Peepz forme (as seen in his upcoming third Tigrus879 movie) Snapshot 1 (6-25-2014 10-57 AM).png|Himself in Lil' Peepz form, combating against a Grox civilian from Spore Snapshot 1 (6-25-2014 11-00 AM).png|Screenshot from The Tigrus879 GoAnimate movie 2 Snapshot 2 (6-25-2014 11-00 AM).png|Screenshot from the first Tigrus879 GoAnimate movie Snapshot 3 (6-25-2014 11-01 AM).png|Himself, appearing as some mystical flying tiger, from the climax of The Tigrus879 GoAnimate movie Snapshot 1 (6-25-2014 11-08 AM).png|Tigrus879, as he appears in Phillip Psareas' "Ryan Woodguard gets held back and gets grounded", criticizing him for disrespecting The Tigrus879 GoAnimate movie and making fun of the three students behind him|link=http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wVUCiV4YmpE Snapshot 2 (6-25-2014 11-14 AM).png|Screenshot from one of his shorts "Una Noche en Times Square" GoAnimate Biography NOTE: All of the following events are fictitious. Tigrus879 was a lonely orphan adopted by two parents (Gia Estevez and Gregory Estevez). As time progressed, Tigrus879 as a three year old encountered one strange entity from the Smash Universe known as Sacred Magic (the brother of another Sacred Sacred Hero, Sacred Dark) at a local GoTownia playground. Sacred Magic arrived on Earth to warn Tigrus879's parents about an oncoming super tornado capable of causing considerable damage across GoTownia. Little did his parents knew, the super tornado did strike the GoTownia area. Sacred Magic then abducted Tigrus879 and brought him to shelter as soon as the tornado murdered his foster parents. Since then, Tigrus879 received nourishment, education, and safety from the GoTownia community (until he became 13 and persued a career in the cinematic arts). He was then recognized for being the world's youngest producer and director. Throughout this time, he met new friends such as Tigrus the devil chao, Veena Ishani, Mrs. Grace, Diesel, and among several others. He was also famed for protecting GoTownia against the Mr. Keebler, Tigrus Doppelganger, and the Crimson Iris Engager Prototype. Afterwards, he, along with his allies, defeated Tigrus Doppelganger, Dragos Makogha, and the Giant Petal Turtle in London. He is currently 15 ('nuff said). Alternate Forms Tigrus879, as you may notice in the gallery, has the capability to shapeshift into other beings/forms. Here are some of his prominent forms (variants) '''Unnamed Mystical Flying Tiger' Type: Desperation Form Alias: Tigrus879 the Tiger Appearances: 1; The Tigrus879 GoAnimate movie (2013) Voiced By: TTS Scary Voice Plebius Type: Mirage Alias: Tigrus87...I mean Plebius, The GateKeeper of the DreamWorld Appearances: 1; The Tigrus879 GoAnimate movie 2 (2013) Voiced By: TTS Young Guy, Vixen, Diesel, Amy, French-Fry, Ivy, Kidaroo, Tween-Girl, Brian 'Sacred Ice '(yes folks, Tigrus879 can shapeshift into a legit Sacred Sacred Hero, as seen in the Sacred Heroes page of this wiki) Type: Sacred Hero Alias: Ice, Tigrus879's other form, Tigrus879's alter ego Allies: His commrades (the other Sacred Heroes) Enemies: Super Giant Sonic, Super Ultra Doomless Mega Sonic, and the Underworld Army (including Tigrus Doppelganger and Dragos Makogha) Voiced By: TTS Young Guy and Kidaroo Created By: Tigrus879 Appearances: 0 Variations Like most avatars, different versions of Tigrus879 were made by other users within the GoAnimate community. 2014-07-23 143553.png|Phillip Psareas' Comedy World T879 2014-07-23 140218.png|TheColossalD's Lil' Peepz Tigrus879 (as seen in "Invasion of Secrets: Battle of Doom") 2014-07-22 114551.png|Mark Romo's Lil' Peepz Tigrus879 2014-07-22 114906.png|ycorreafb's Stick Tigrus879 (as seen in a T879/Toy Story crossover) 2014-07-22 114706.png|Mark Romo's Comedy World T879 2014-07-24_172946.png|A completely distinct version of T879 (made by ycorreafb; seen in "The Wiggles Meets Tigrus879 Part 1") Category:1998 Births Category:Tigrus879's Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Males Category:Male Category:People who respects opinions Category:Ordinary GoAnimators Category:GoAnimators Category:Both GoAnimate And Flash Fans Category:Users that wear hats Category:Male Users Category:Warriors Category:Cool Users Category:Users with ultimate weaponry Category:Colorful users Category:Neutral users Category:DC03's Goodies Category:Characters voiced by Young Guy Category:Comedy World Characters Category:Lil Peepz Characters Category:Adults